crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stealth Razors
The Stealth Razors are an elite group of robotic assassins created by V2 to do his bidding. They specilized in politcal assassination thoguh after their master went rouge they joined him. This team were responaple for the capture of Heren and Leria when they were wanted by Steed. They have been unscene for years but they were currently spotted on Earth for some reason. The team was spotted and Earth in the sahara desert by one if S.W.O.R.D's spy drones. Soon S.W.O.RD sent the newly created Avengers team to deal with them. The Avenger broke into two teams to deal with the bots who had also split up for a unkown reason and after the two respected battles Unit 01, 02 and 04 got away where as Unit 3 and the thing they came for were captured by S.W.O.R.D. Unit 3 was questioned but shut off before too much information was given, later V2 attacked the carrier ands tole the cube. V2 and the Razors went to London to set up the star destroyer but the team were defeated one by one when the AVengers arrived. Memebers Unit-01 Unit-01 is the assigned leader of the group. Unit-001 acts as a hub for the other units, meaning if the others are destroyed they can be resorted through Unit-01's memory units. Unit-01's main set of weaponry is a high frequency blade and mutple hidden blades in his arms. Though he is able to use any weaponry effectivly like all of the other units. Unit-01 was in a team with Unit-02 to recover a anchient relic from an old tomb the two managed to find it until they were intersepted by Chris "SG" Hatchenson and Thomas Stark after a short battle the two fleed for an unkown reason the left the pair with the relic. Unit-01 was the last standing Unit during the battle of London and faced Septem and Kurohai, but was out numbered by the group and eventually destroyed Unit-02 Unit-02 has a unique persoanlity defect in his unit, Unit-02 seems to have a sense of enjoyment when it comes to killing. Though attempt were made to erase this trait it has proven to help Unit-02 in battle and V2 decided to allow him to keep this. Unit-02's main weapon is a custome assualt rifle with laser rounds, gernades and net shots. Unit-02 was in a team with Unit-01 to recover a anchient relic from an old tomb the two managed to find it until they were intersepted by Chris "SG" Hatchenson and Thomas Stark after a short battle the two fleed for an unkown reason the left the pair with the relic. Unit-02 battled Septem during the battle of London but after a long close combat battle with Septem was destroyed and cut in half. Unit-03 Unit-03 specialized in long range weaponry and edvanced sealth tatics. Unit-03 also has strong hacking defenses as he is the main hub for secrets and information for the group. Unit-03 and Unit-04 were set to a decoy team when they detected the Avenger approaching. Unit-03 battled Kurohai and Septem and help its ground until Kurohai managed to get a foot in and cut Unit-03 through its waist. While Unit-04 escaped Unit-03 managed to shoot down the shots fired by Septem allowing it team mate to get away. Unit-03 was activated on the S.W.O.R.D carrier but was shut down by V2 before he gave away too much information. He shot at the group during the battle of London but was blown up by Unit-04's missiles after they were re-directed to him from Thomas. Unit-04 Unit-04 is the almost quite literal tank of the group. Almost every inch of Unit-04 is stocked with weaponry ranging from SMGs, minguns, missiles and machetes. It is also the biggest of the group towering above the rest. Unit-04 and Unit-04 were set to a decoy team and was responsable for shooting down the team Quinjet . during there incounter with the team Unit-04 did battle with Sergei Korobov while Unit-03 dealt with the other two. They two were evenly matched but as it looked like Unit-04 was going to get the upper hand it left for an unkown reason leaving the group and its nearly destroyed team mate behind. During the battle of London he fought Thomas and got into a power struggle with each others beams, his was eventually over powered by Thomas's and blew up. Category:Evil Category:Team Category:A.I Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Destroyed